The Epidemiology Branch and Division intend to invite female partners of participants in the Folic Acid and Zinc Supplementation Trial (FAZST), to participate in a study (the Impact of Diet, Exercise and Lifestyle on Fertility [IDEAL] study) that includes specific and detailed follow-up for the female partners to address these important research questions. The FAZST trial is a multi-site double-blind block randomized placebo-controlled clinical trial to evaluate the effect of folic acid and zinc sulfate supplementation on semen quality and fertility treatment outcomes among male partners of couples seeking fertility treatment. Currently, female partners are only minimally involved in FAZST, with a single baseline visit and short monthly web-based questionnaires to track pregnancy outcomes, along with medical chart abstraction to assess fertility treatments and verify reported pregnancy outcomes. Female partners of FAZST couples create a potential cohort of women from whom to study the effects of dietary and lifestyle factors on pregnancy outcomes among couples seeking fertility treatment